For a Price
by AxesWritings
Summary: [Tracer x Mercy Foot Worship] Mercy is sick of doing most of the work without getting proper credit, so she invites Tracer to talk to her after the match, to give her her well-deserved 'credit'.


_For a Price_

 _Traveling to Hanamura._

This Match felt like it would go on forever. Tracer was great at attacking and harrasing the enemy team, but their brick wall of Reinhardt and Roadhog would never fall. They would've already lost all of their potential aggression if it wouldn't be for Mercy though, who kept Tracer and her team healthy. „Alright loves, let's go in together and finish this, time's runnin' out!" Tracer said to her team before starting to push in, trying to make this the final fight before they take the victory. They were able to break through their defenses, and eventually get through their tanks. „Great job everyone, we got this!" Tracer cheered, happy to know that victory is not far away now. Suddenly, a loud noise was coming from the enemy base though, followed by something that sounded like a car engine. „Fire in the hole!", it was Junkrat. Everyone took cover to not get hit by his RIP-Tire, everyone but Tracer. It killed her immediately, not giving her any chance of rewinding or blinking away. Tracer's corpse was laying there, in the middle of the point. They thought they might lose this now, now that they are down one teammate, but a spark of hope came to everyone as she was suddenly back from the dead. „Heroes never die!" Mercy said, resurrecting her, and getting her back on the point.

Tracer and her team was able to withstand another wave of the enemy team trying to defend their last point, and won the match in the end. Now that the match was over, the team shook hands and waved each other goodbye, everyone planning to go back to their homes, of course. Tracer was still talking to some of her teammates, talking about all the great moves and plays some of them did, when suddenly Mercy walked up to them, not looking too happy. „Oh, hey there Angela! Thanks for the rez, by the way!" Tracer said, smiling at her, that smile quickly fading away once she saw her facial expression though. „Is…is everything alright, love?" Tracer asked a bit worried, unsure what seemed to be Mercy's problem. „Please, let us two speak in private, yes?" Mercy's tone was cold, and deeper than usual. Tracer looked at her teammates, who also seemed to have no idea what was going on, but she accepted, hoping that it would make Mercy feel better than. „Sure doc, whatever you say!" She stayed positive, and followed Mercy who was already on her way to their base, just wanting to be away from her teammates as much as she could.

Once the two were alone, Tracer looked around a bit, still questioning why the two had to speak in private, she could not remember doing anything wrong. „So…why did you took me here again?" Tracer asked in a careful tone, not trying to provoke Mercy to get even more mad than she already seems to be. „Lena…that resurrection back there…it really saved us the match. Without you, we could not have done this, but without me, there wouldn't be you in that situation." Mercy said, walking over to a chair, sitting down with her legs crossed. „Um, yeah, you're right about that. Thanks again!" Lena said with a smile. „You don't seem to understand, Lena. All the glory goes to you in the end, people don't even seem to acknowledge my work most of the times." Tracer understood her anger now. Of course no one would be happy if your work was not appreciated enough. „Oh, you're right. Sometimes we really don't thank you enough for your works. I don't know what we would do without you, Angela." Tracer tried to cheer her up a bit. „But please know that I didn't brag or anything, they came up to me and gave me all the glory!" She tried to defend herself, even though Mercy was right with her point, it was not Tracer's intention to get all the credit for her work. „Yes, but you could've said something! You know that my rez was the real ‚play-maker' or whatever you wish to call it, yet you took all the glory because you love the compliments, and I end up with nothing but complaints when I could not heal anyone in time!" Mercy yelled, seemed like she would not want to calm down anytime soon. She started to remove one of her boots slowly, looking at Tracer. „Lena…you should know that a Hero never dies…" she motioned her to come over to her, taking off her boot completley now, revealing her bare foot. „For a price." She said with a smirk. Tracer was a bit confused, but she went up to her just like she wanted. She was a bit scared of this rather mean Mercy, so she tried not to anger her, but she was starting to get really nervous and unsure about the whole situation.

„Now, Lena. It is time to pay the price, no?" Mercy pushed Tracer down on her knees, wiggling her toes infront of her face. „Why don't you worship this little imp for a bit? It would be a great way to show how much you appreciate me and my hard work. Oh, and speaking of hard work…all this running in those metal boots…and the fact that I don't wear socks really make my feet hurt. I'd appreciate it if you could massage them for me." Mercy's voice was creepy, she obviously tried to tease Tracer in some way, but Tracer did not question it and thought that a massage would sound like a normal request to her. „Um, sure! I think that is just fair, if that makes it up for ya!" She said, taking her foot in her hands and starting to rub it, only to get interrupted by Mercy's foot suddenly kicking up, her toes entering Tracer's mouth. „Not with your hands though, Lena. I said I wanted you to worship me, so you better start licking!" Mercy ordered, pushing her foot deeper inside Tracer's mouth to make her start. Tracer tried to reply, but she could only mumble something that was impossible to understand, due to her lack of space in her mouth. She did not expect Mercy to be so cruel to her, but she was smart, and knew she would better just go along, she did not want to know what Mercy would have in mind if she would not cooperate. She started to lick her toes inside her mouth, whining a little due to the unpleasant taste. „Good girl." Mercy said with a smile. „Don't forget to clean every little part of them, it was a long day, afterall." She laughed, finding Tracer's obvious disgust amusing. Tracer was grossed out, but she had no other choice but to obey. She got her toes out of her mouth and started to clean them one by one. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with Mercy, because she knew she would probably enjoy this too much at the moment. „Aww, look at you! You're like a dog right now, so adorable!" Mercy squeaked, looking at the obedient pet infront of her foot with an evil smirk. „Now, go for the sole, you're still far from done here." Mercy said, shoving her sole in Tracer's face, breathing all the smell in that Mercy had to offer after this endless battle. „Enjoying the smell?" She laughed. „Get back to work now, pet!" She ordered in a loud tone, Tracer quickly starting to lick her sole from the heel up to her toes multiple times, making sure she wouldn't stop until Mercy seemed satisfied. „Mh, very good. See? Isn't it way better to just submit and not fight against me? We're both having our fun now!" Mercy cheered, knowing that Tracer did not enjoy anything of this at all, but she loved tauntin her. „Both?! I do not enjoy this at all!" Tracer whined, followed by a gentle kick against her cheek. „Shut up, I do not want to hear you complain. You will worship me and you will enjoy it, either now, or you will learn to like it, I don't care." Mercy moved her foot up holding her heel against her face.

„This is your next part, by the way." She leaned in and pointed at it, giving her a warm smile, mixed with arrogance. Tracer frowned, but she did not want to complain anymore. She licked her heel, getting most of it into her mouth to suck on it. Mercy replied with a moan of pleasure, showing her affection towards her work. „Good! You're improving, pet! I am really proud of you!" She clapped her hands, pulling her heel out of her mouth and her foot away from her face. „I like how intense you're working on my foot, you really put effort in it, but you're still a bit slow, let me help you on this one." She grabbed Tracer by the hair and pulled her in to her foot, pressing her face against the top of her foot. „Get your tongue out, I'll show you how you properly thank your support!" She ordered, and Tracer obeyed, sticking her tongue out, only waiting for Mercy to continue her work. She moved her head up and down, working her whole instep porperly. „There you go, this is how you do it, and I want you to continue like this!" Mercy said, letting go of her hair. Tracer did not stop once she was free of Mercy's grip and continued to worship her instep at the same speed she showed her. „Good Lena, very good. You're not a worthy pet yet, but you have potential. I will train you to make you one of the best pets Overwatch has ever had." Mercy genlty patted Tracer's head, giving her a warm smile. Tracer did not stop to work on her foot, but hearing this made her feel very uncomfortable. She thought she could leave after this session, but now she would be Mercy's pet forever? She was worried, but she did not dare to speak, thinking it could not end well for her if she would open her mouth for anything but to embrace Mercy's foot inside of it.

Mercy pulled her foot away, getting it out of Tracer's range for now. Tracer looked up to her, questioning what she would do next. „Mh, this is an interesting experience, don't you think? Getting my foot cleaned by your tongue, it's such a nice feeling." She rested her foot on Tracer's face, her sole genlty pushing in her face to make sure she would have to smell it while she was talking. „Maybe I should consider getting some more pets. What do you think, Lena? Would you like some company here? They could help you with the work, so it would mean less for you, but I'm sure once you get used to it, you would fight for the honor of licking my toes first." She chuckled, not letting Tracer reply due to her foot still covering her face, but she did not want a reply anyways, she already made her decision by herself. „Yes…I'll get some more pets. Oh, this will be a fun experience. But who should I start with? Widowmaker? Mei? Maybe Sombra would do great…hm, I'll see. For now, you should work just fine." Mercy said with a smile, lifting her foot up. „Alright, we're done with my foot for today. Kiss it to give it a worthy good bye, not that the two of you won't meet each other very soon again, though." She chuckled, lowering her foot down infront of Tracer's face, Tracer starting to kiss her toes and her sole, waiting for Mercy to tell her to stop. „Nice work pet. You did rather well, for your first day." She seemed to be rather impressed and satisfied, getting her boot on again. „Does that mean I can go now?" Tracer said, getting her hopes up.

„What? Oh, Lena please." Mercy laughed, moving her leg away only to cross the other one over hers, pointing down at her boot. „There is still the other one." She said with a smile, leaving Tracer with a dissapointed frown, „Oh, come on!"


End file.
